


take my hand

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Zero gives the key...





	take my hand

Jude comes back from work. Still unclear why Oscar kept him at work. He knew exactly how much it was worth, but Oscar wasn't keep him just because, he was certain had some hidden intentions. This time he will not be bothered with it, he no longer cares about his opinion. Not at all.  
Actually waiting news from Zero. He should have called a sister today. Finally. After all these years, he found her. Jude was happy for him.

As he thinks about all this, Zero comes into the house. On his face, he sees something is wrong. Concerned he asks what happened. Zero sat tired and sad. He starts talking as he has not called her and that's better this way. He doesn't want her to live like this. Jude knows exactly how difficult that is. It's as if he came back to the moment he snatched his sister out of his hand and took her to the unknown.  
He sits beside him. He hopes that proximity will be sufficient to at least slightly mitigate childhood wounds that have opened up. Jude doesn't say anything not wanting to deepen the pain. He lets him talk, Jude has always been a good listener.  
"I already have a family ... you ..." he heard how Zero speak and look into his eyes. He looks at him still as enthusiastic as he takes the key from his pocket and continues... he talks about the house where he grew up. About buying and putting both their names on the contract. And how they can arrange a new life in their home ... and Jude is the only one he knows what he can think of is a heart that just doesn't jump out of her bosom and that he will not survive.  
Put his hand on his cheek and kiss him, and the Zero hug clears all sorrows, doubts, suffering, unhappy childhood ... and indeed wherever Zero is there it will be his family and home.

Zero wakes up first and think that this is the first day of their new life. He smiles when he looks at Jude who still sleeps. He always loved Jude's apartment, and this bed even more. Even when he didn't want to admit this was his home. He loved this beautiful man more than anything and with some miracle, he loved him back.  
He didn't want to wake him up, long last night they was awake talking about plans for a new home, the future, and enjoying each other. Now that the Oscar has taken over and brought him back to work, it may take some time to have peace. He doesn't want to think about anything negative.  
Again he took the key from the nightstand where he left it. To him it was more than a symbol. It was a home he never had. He never hoped to find someone like Jude. Someone who fought for him and then when he gave up. Someone who loved him and when he didn't love himself. Someone who has been hurt many times and he still believed in him. Now he knows that he didn't think of anybody's love for the rest of his life, but Jude knew better and didn't give up.  
Jude will be all his life from now on and it didn't frighten him. For the first time in his life he wanted it more than anything else.  
Be in their bed, fall asleep in his embrace. As long as he wants it. He knew Jude would never let him down.

Jude opened his eyes and looked at him " Why are you awake? and then sees he holding the key in his hand. He leaned back to the headboard where Zero sat and sat next to him "Have you changed your mind?" Zero looked at him "Of course I didn't“ have a couple of moments to silence, so he continued" I didn't dare to admit that this is all I want. Then you showed up. And every day I wonder what I do to deserved you. I'm afraid you'll realize one day that I'm not good for you and leave. This key is in some way to keep you ... "  
Jude take him by the hand in which holding the key "Listen, I'm not like people who left you. We both fought for what we now have, not just me. It doesn't matter who has done more or less. I was not even right. But that's not all that matters, just to be together. "  
He got up and take it with him. " Let's go get a shower, somewhere for breakfast and coffee, and then whatever we want... " he winked.  
Zero follow him. It is a nice feeling, nice and warm. These little things are what their lives make complete.


End file.
